


Blow a Kiss, Fire a Gun

by jackpattllo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Demiboy Gavin, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackpattllo/pseuds/jackpattllo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan loves the feel of people dying by his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow a Kiss, Fire a Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Gavin goes by gender neutral pronouns in this story.

Ryan's smile was wide behind his mask as the bullet tore through the police officer's skull. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears despite the loud sirens. Looking to his left, he saw Michael throw a grenade at the approaching fire truck. He could feel the heat of the flames behind him. The bank was easier to set ablaze than he'd expected.

He faced forward once again and shot a civilian running out of a tattoo parlor. They fell to the ground in the middle of the street. He couldn't hear their screams, but he could see the blood pouring from their mouth.

He looked away, honestly not caring enough to watch their final moments on earth. A bullet came down from above and hit a police officer that had been hiding behind a cruiser. The officer's shoulder was beginning to soak with blood, and they fell back. Ryan shot his gun, hoping to finish the officer off so Jeremy would be saved the trouble. They were knocked onto their back, the force of the bullet that had lodged itself in their brain was too much.

Ryan looked to his right, and next to him was Gavin. His other half, his love. They had a duffel bag on each shoulder and a pistol in each hand. They were holding at least two hundred grand, and they most likely didn't know it. For all Gavin knew, the take was only three grand each. They would have gone along with it either way.

Ryan looked forward once more, and when he saw that all of the police officers were dead, he was honestly surprised. He must have killed the last one. Suddenly, Geoff was in his ear, telling Jack to land in the street, that they needed to get out soon. He ordered Ryan to do a final sweep and make sure there were no witnesses.

"Alright, boss." He said as he started toward the civilian he had shot a few seconds ago. He stood over the middle aged woman. She looked similar to Jack in some ways, but Jack was much younger. She looked up at Ryan with terror-filled eyes. She was choking on the blood that filled her open mouth. Ryan smiled at her, happy that he would get to finish her off from up close.

"Goodnight, lovely!" He whispered to her, smiling brighter and wider than before. He brought his foot up above her face, and the blood in her mouth gurgled violently. She was afraid to die. He brought his foot down on her violently, and he could hear the crunch of her skull as he crushed it. Her head came up slightly and hit the ground again when Ryan brought his foot up and away from her.

The blood, bone, and other gore that were on the bottom of his shoe went unnoticed by the rest of the crew as they climbed into the cargobob. Ryan sat himself next to Geoff. He was carrying two duffel bags, much like Gavin. When Jack was in the air, flying above the burning building and the charred police cruisers, they all whooped and cheered, including her. A second batch of police vehicles were driving towards the building, and they were lucky to have gotten out in time.

They were at Geoff's yacht in under ten minutes. Michael had been sitting in the front seat next to Jack, and he'd shot down two police helicopters before they got to their destination. Jack landed safely on Geoff's yacht, and they all cheered once more. The duffel bags filled with money were put in the safe that was below the main deck, and then they were in the hot tub.

Gavin had their phone out and was reading the articles that were being updated as new information was being discovered. Everyone in the crew smiled as Gavin read the reports out loud. The Fake AH Crew was wanted, _dead or alive_. Michael estimated that each duffel bag held at least two hundred grand. Gavin smiled widely at Ryan, who smiled back at them. His mask had been removed, and his face paint was mostly gone, thanks to Gavin and their splashing.

The next day, after they'd gotten home, Gavin made Ryan wash his shoes. He did so with minimal complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
